Accidentally Hurt
by FavUYA
Summary: Pit wants to become a more intimidating fighter, and Richter is happy to oblige.


Hey new fic. This is kind of based on something that happened to me. So few fanfiction of the Belmonts. It's so sad.

* * *

**Accidentally Hurt**

* * *

Pit wasn't the biggest fighter. Usually when people would look at him, they would think "Aw, how cute" and would be surprised to find out the types of monsters he's fought and overcome. Though Pit was very bubbly and happy-go-lucky, there was a small part of him that thought people didn't take him seriously as a fighter. He often had the impression that a lot of the female fighters thought of him as a cute little brother or a small puppy, with his soft brown locks that was just a pile of sweet-smelling fluff and his big blue eyes that anyone could get lost in and that really showed off his cute innocence.

And then there were the guys. Captain Falcon, Ike, Chrom, even Snake would break their rough exteriors and ruffle Pit's hair and tell him how cute he was. Even back in his homeland, Magnus, a very tall and muscular fighter, would gently caress him and call him adorable nicknames like "Angelface". Pit liked the attention, and was glad everyone was fond of him, but he still thought he was being underestimated. He wanted to take matters into his own hands and decided to train some more in the gym before his next fight. Maybe people seeing what he can do before the next fight will have them rethink their perception of the little angel.

He entered the very large workout area and saw that many fighters were there as well. Bowser was on the verge of body slamming Ganendorf, Samus, Zelda, and Daisy were on the Treadmills, and Roy and Ike were slashing at each other with their swords. Pit decided to warm up in one of the smaller studios connected to the main room. He entered and saw that someone was already there. "Hey Pit, decided to work out a little?"

It was Richter Belmont, a Vampire Hunter who primarily used a magical whip in his fights, wearing gym attire more appropriate for training than what he fought in. He was also very happy-go-lucky like Pit, but he had a much more grown up feel to it. That would happen when you're over 6 foot 6 and weigh over 280 pounds. "Hi Richter! Ya, I wanted to train a little. I think I need to get a little more intimidating,"

Richter smiled but looked confused. "Intimidating? Why? You're so cute. You're my little sweet cuddly angel,"

"That's the problem. No-one takes me seriously as a fighter! They all see me as some small defenseless angel. I should get bigger,"

"But I like you small. You're the perfect size for carrying or cuddling. I think a lot of the guys think so too,"

"I know, and I do like that, but it does get tiring. Maybe if I were big like you or Simon… Well I don't think that could ever happen. Your thigh is like twice as big as my head. How did the two of you get so big? The both of you are like almost 7 feet tall and like 400 pounds of muscle, while I'm only around 110 pounds,"

Richter put his arm behind his head, looking a little embarrassed. Pit then saw his massive bicep and large bull neck. _It's not fair_ Pit thought. "Uh, I'm not really sure what to say to that, but I will tell you that, though it may be hard to believe, you can find a lot of cooked meat inside Dracula's castle. And as for the legs, there are a lot of stairs to climb in that castle. We've even learned to moonwalk them,"

"I would have to eat all the cows and chickens on the human world to get as big as you. It's not fair," Pit said looking down at the floor.

Richter then put a hand on his hair and messed it up playfully. "I'm not sure what we can do about your body. A lot of us like the way you are now Pit. But as for the fighting, I could show you some moves that don't rely a lot on body weight. They're useful if you happen to lose your weapons. Sometimes, Simon or I don't have an axe or holy water handy and we've got to make due,"

Pit's eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you Richter," he said while wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist, his head only reaching up to his abdominals. Richter responded by patting his hand against the angels back, then rubbing his hand against the soft feathers of his wings.

"No problem Pit. It may be difficult with the wings but I'm sure we can work something out. Let's move over to the matt,"

The two fighters made their way to a matt lying by and Richter instructed the angel to sit on his knees. The Belmont then wrapped his legs around Pit's waist, interlocking his feet behind him and then laid on the ground. "All right Pit, this is called guard. It's very useful in grappling. I'm going to teach you how to escape from it,"

The two spent about a half hour on an introduction to grappling and moves like armbars and leg-locks. While they were struggling to gain dominance over the other, Righter was trying to bring one of his knees up, but pit kept it locked down. Richter increased the pressure, until eventually his leg slipped out of the Angel's grip and he accidently kneed him in the face. Pit was taken aback, both from shock and the pain that came with the blow. He covered his face and let out an "OW!"

Richter was surprised something like this happened. He was lying on his back and Pit was in front of him, kneeling before him on both knees and looking hurt. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry," he said while bringing his hand up behind Pit's head and caress the hair behind him.

"That really hurt," he said, sounding like he was on the verge of tears. Richter brought the angel's head down onto his chest and started caressing his head with one hand and rubbing his back with the other.

"I'm sorry, baby. I really was trying to go easy on you. I would never want to hurt someone as precious as you. You're my little angel," Richter said, continuing his hand motions while Pit slowly calmed down having a good cry.

"I… I know you didn't mean to. It just hurts," Pit said nuzzling the man's warm, muscular chest, feeling more at ease and comfortable in his arms, almost on the verge of falling asleep.

"Let me see your face," Pit looked up to Richter's face with his strong jaw and concerned eyes.

"I think it's best to bring you to the infirmary and get some ice,"

"Okay," Pit nodded, taking the orders. Richter easily lifted the angel in his arms. Pit was still crying, but only a little now. He closed his eyes and brought his face towards Richter's warm, strong chest, nuzzling and cuddling up to it a little before resting. Richter came out of the room into the main workout area where other smashers saw them and had looks of concern on their faces. Some asked what happened and if Pit was alright.

"There's nothing to worry about. He'll be fine when we get to the infirmary," he said while making his way through the gym and proceeded to vacate the area.

* * *

I guess I left it more on a cliffhanger than I had originally planned. I was going to make it a stand alone and then write another chapter if someone wanted me too. I made this under romance because Richter called Pit "Baby". I wrote this in like an hour, so it's not long and not very detailed. I was at Jiu-Jitsu and this guy accidentally kneed me while we were rolling. I wasn't hurt, but he still caressed the back of my hair and called me baby even though he was straight. Straight guys can be so cute sometimes when they're so nice. So this kinda inspired me to write this, even thought that happened years ago. I will write another chapter if someone wants me to. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks and Bye!


End file.
